My Little White Bunny
by NoSoul01
Summary: Lincoln went to his eldest sister for help when his body suddenly changed in a weird way.Would his sister break the boundary and help him?(Lemon)(Warning amateur writing,review is really appreciated)


Lori lied down on her bed with a sigh of frustration, her roommate is softly snoring from her side of the room as Leni had already fell asleep before her. She can't stop thinking about what happened between her and her only brother earlier that day. It's not entirely her fault that she accidentally broke his video game in the bathroom, it won't even be broken if he didn't leave it there to begin with.

When she thought that he was being mature and bought a new video games for him, she found the letter with her name written on it, on why she is the worst sister ever. She was not mad with the content of the letter but mostly sad from the person that wrote it, her only brother. A sigh escaped from her mouth as she placed her left arm on her forehead, her other hand rested on her bare stomach.

Clad in her oversized white tshirt and light blue brief, Lori turned on her bed as the sight of the night sky can be seen from the window of her room. As the oldest sister, her younger siblings always thought that she was being too strict with them. It's not that she want to be like that, she just want them to behave properly.

Lincoln was no exception either, from all her sibling, she wanted her brother to look high of her, to respect her as their oldest sister. Why can't she have a cute brother like any other people. That sure would be good to have someone that at least understand her situation. Her eyes slowly closing as she let out a tired yawn. Pulling the blanket over her body, Lori sifted on her bed until she found the most comfortable position. She literally wished that Lincoln would understand her one day.

A shooting star went passed the dark sky for a moment before disappearing in the starry night. Her wish was heard by a higher being as that night a magical thing happened in the room of the sole son and brother in the Loud residence. Whatever happened next will only be revealed when the sun rose from the horizon the next morning.

"Ahhh!!!" An almost girlish scream filled the air, stirring Lori from her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open as the sight of Leni stretching her body filled her sight. It took her a few seconds to recognize the voice and let her brain placing the pieces together. When her brain is finally functioning at it fullest, Lori shot up from her bed with her eyes wide open. Lincoln just screamed and that was enough to make her heart started pumping with anxiety.

"Good morning Lori, like did you hear that?" Leni cheerfully said, confirming that she was not imagining thing which only worried her even more.

Pushing her blanket away, Lori quickly got up and left her room only to see her younger sisters gathering infront the door of her brother's room. Luna banged the door a few times while trying to spin the doorknob but it was locked.

"Come on out little dude, what's wrong?" Luna asked still trying her luck with the locked doorknob as if it would suddenly opened or fell from it places. Shuffling noises can be heard in the room even though he didn't answer their question. Lori eventually stepped forwards and brushed her knuckles against the door.

"Lincoln, you literally need to come out now." She ordered with slight concern in her voice that only her noticed. The shuffling stopped as no movement was made after that.

"...I'm fine Lori, t-there is no need to worry about, I-I will be out in a few minutes." He stammered.

"Then why did you scream earlier?" She asked totally not buying her brother excuses.

"W-What are you talking about, I-I didn't hear anything." He replied as Lori sighed in annoyance. He is really bad at lying.

"Leni!" She shouted receiving a glare from her ditzy blonde sister.

"Like there is no need to scream Lori, I'm totes right beside you."Leni growled.

"Whatever Leni, just do whatever you always do."Lori said.

"Say the magic word first." Leni turned her head, crossing her arms against her bosom.

"Seriously." She groaned as Luna elbowed her arm.

"Just do it dude." Luna said. Releasing a sigh, Lori pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Leni can you please help us open Lincoln's door so we can help him." Lori said, preventing herself from shouting it out loud.

"Sure Lori." Leni cheerfully smiled as she pulled out a pin from her hair and brought it closer to the doorknob. With a click, the door finally unlocked. Lori opened the door and lifted an eyebrow at the sight that filled her vision. The other peeked from the doorframe with the same reaction as her. Confusion were well written on their faces.

"Hey girls, what are you all doing here?" Lincoln asked with a sheepish smile, his body was completely covered with a blanket that only his face can be seen by them. There is no doubt that he was sweating bullet in there with the heat that filled the room.

"Lynn." Lori said as the jock nodded at her and grabbed the blanket.

"W-What are you do-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Lynn quickly pulled the blanket away from his body.

They gasped at the sight of their brother. He is only in his red lucky underwear but that is not what that particularly caught their attention, his appearance has slightly changed than from what they remember. By slightly changed, they really mean it.

A pair of long white bunny ears poked out from the tuft of his white hair as a bush of white cottontail can be seen on his lower back. He sat on his bed with his legs folded to the back and his hands pressed between his thighs. A shade of red coloring his freckled cheek as his chipped tooth bit on his lower lips in embarassment. His scrawny body almost resemble a lost little rabbit.

Lynn bursted out in laughter that she fell on her back in a laughing fit. She hugged her stomach tightly as drop of tears escaped from the corner of her eyes. From the look of it, she would be like that for awhile. No one bother to stop her as she rolled on the ground and banged the floor with her balled fist.

"Wow Lincoln, I didn't know you are interested in cosplay." Luan said, rubbing her left arm, her eyes averted from looking at his lean body, or his delicious toned skin that make her swallowed a lump in her throat.

Luna approached the rabbit looking boy and touched his long ears as Lincoln's right eye twitched a little. "I don't think it is fake dude" She said, rubbing the ear between her palm and thumb which he showed discomfort to by pulling it away from her. "Sorry" She sheepishly smiled while backing away. It just felt so soft and fluffy that she almost didn't realize how long she was touching it.

"Sigh, it seem like our brother has been cursed." Lucy said in her usual monotone voice. She didn't seem too surprised with the weird occasion. "I need to discuss with our ancestor from the past about this, maybe they have the answer for what is happening." She said, walking away from the crowd of her sibling.

Lola squealed in excitement as she inspected her brother in awe. He looks just like a creature from a fairytale book that she read. Her eyes widened at that, "It was magic!" She muttered as her hands cupping her cheek.

Lana looked at her brother in confusion. Is he a boy or a rabbit, does his ears works like normal rabbit or not, can he still eat meat like usual or only vegetable. There is a lot of question and she froze as her brain is overworking on finding the answer.

"Interesting, it seemed like our male sibling unit has developed a new attributes." Lisa fixed her round glasses on the brige of her nose. "Don't worry, with a little surgery everything will went back to normal." Lincoln jumped a little when the young prodigy grinned deviously at him.

Leaping onto his feet, Lincoln quickly hid behind his eldest sister who is still in her shocked state. Realizing a pair of hands gripping tightly against her tshirt, Lori lowered her head to see her little brother cowering in fear behind her back. His long ears folded to the front in an attempt to cover his eyes but only make him look much cuter.

Her face heated up as blood began dripping from her nose. Damn it, since when her brother become so cute. She covered her nose with her right hand, hiding her bleeding nose from their view.

"Get out now, all of you" Lori yelled through her muffled voice.

"But" Luna tried to argue only to be pushed out of the room by Lori. The door slammed close infront of her and the other sisters which is definitely uncomfortable to say the least.

Lynn finally stopped rolling on the floor as she stood up while still clutching her stomach. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her confused sisters. "How did I get out here?" She asked.

In the room, Lincoln sat on the edge of his bed while pinching his folded long ear out of curiousity. Lori turned around to look at him and her cheek reddened beyond comprehension. She inspected the small room until her eyes locked with a box of tissue on his desk. Pulling out a few pieces of it, Lori wiped the blood from her nose and inserted a clean one into her nose,stopping the bleeding.

His rabbit's ears perked up in an instant as Lincoln returned his gaze to his eldest sister. "Lori,are you alright?" He cutely tilted his head to the side, his ears quickly following his movement.

Lori pressed her right palm against her chest, if her heart keep skipping a few beats like this, it would definitely be the death of her. But would she really regret it though, the sight of her brother would be the last thing she saw and it was kind of good actually.

"I'm fine Lincoln, mind telling me what happened to you?" She asked in her responsible eldest sister's voice. Lincoln lowered his head with a small frown. If there is anything that she don't like, it would be his expression right now.

"I don't know Lori, when I woke up this morning, they were already there" He said defeatedly. Lori sat beside him and gently rubbed his white hair:cautiously not to touch his long ears. He leaned his head against her shoulder, tickling her nose a little from his current position.

"Don't worry Lincoln, we will fix this." She assured him as the boy hugged her waist, his face buried between her soft breast. Lori awkwardly placed her hands behind him and slowly rubbed his back.

"But what about mom and dad, what if they see me?" Lincoln lifted his head between her bosom, his eyes sparkled when she looked into them.

"We will think of something, for now why don't you just stay in your room." Lori answered. He slowly nodded at her as his eyes averted to the side.

Breaking apart from the embrace, Lori glanced at her brother who is pinching the cottontail on his lower back with weird expression on his face. She wondered what exactly happened to him that he changed like that. It could be one of Lisa's experiment but she would never do something like that, right?

Lori opened the door and quickly shut it close afterwards when she saw most of her younger sisters are still waiting there. They all looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"So how is he?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure, other than his new body part I think he is fine." Lori said receiving a sigh of relief from the rocker." Listen until we figure out what literally happened someone need to distract mom and dad."

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Luan asked.

"Alright:since it was Saturday, mom and dad would definitely need to buy some groceries, Lola and Lana will keep them distracted in the meantime." Lori looked at the twins.

"I don't think Lana would do any good for us right now." Lola waved her right hand infront her frozen twin, she didn't react to her action.

"Right, bring Leni with you, that should give us some time." Lori said.

"Yay shopping!" Leni cheerfully said while clapping her hands together.

Executing the plan, the parent eventually left with three of their daughters to buy some groceries. Lori knocked on the door of her brother's room and told him that their parent had already left the house.

The door slowly opened as a pair of rabbit's ears peeked out from the room and soon followed by a familiar face of their brother. He wore his usual orange polo shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers but his cottontail is still sticking out from his clothes much to his embarassment. A shade of red coloring his cheek when he realized his elder sisters are staring at him.

"D-Don't look at me like that." Lincoln awkwardly said, his head lowered to the floor as he rubbed his left arm. Realizing their mistake,they quickly averted their eyes from him.

"S-Sorry dude, you just look so..."Luna paused not sure if she should continue her sentence but she didn't need to.

"Cute." Luan nonchalantly said as Lincoln pushed the hem of his shirt lower to hide his cottontail.

"Alright enough with the small talk, we need to figure out how to turn him back to normal." Lori said even though she kind of wanted for him to stay like that, just look at that cute ears of his twitching around. Damn it, she need to restrain herself.

Lynn exited her room and stopped walking when she saw Lincoln in her sight. She covered her mouth but her chuckle could still be heard by them. Her small chuckle eventually elevated into loud laughter as she curled on the floor. By now, Lincoln already looked away from her jock sister with his face bright red. Lynn rolled on the floor, not noticing the stairs and fell down to the first floor, her laugh slowly died down.

They all went to the living room and sat on the couch. Lynn is lying unconscious on the floor as no one bother to move her. Most of them were lost in their thought, thinking on how to make his appearance less appealing but how can they actually do it.

Lincoln sat beside Lori,watching the tv and swung his legs back and forth while his hands pressed against the soft couch. Lori looked at him as his long ears moving swiftly with his head. Curiousity filled her as she reached for the ears with both of her hands. His body slightly jumped at her sudden touch. Lincoln looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"How does it feel?" Lori asked, playing with his soft and fluffy ears between her thumbs and palms.

"W-Weird." He answered, his legs rubbed together in frustration. The longer she played with them, the more it affected the boy. His breathing slowly became ragged as he closed his eyes shut, his nails buried deep into the couch, clenching into a ball. A soft moan escaped from his mouth which didn't went unnoticed by the rest of the sisters who were still there with them.Their faces scrunched from confusion to one of embarassment.

Luna cleared her throat as Lori stopped whatever she was doing and looked at her. "I-I think you should stop dude" She said, Lori raised an eyebrow at her before turning to her blushing brother who is now panting for air. What just happen?

"I just spoken with our ancestor spirits." They jumped a little when Lucy appeared out of nowhere. "As much as I like to enjoy this moment, they told me that to turn him back to normal someone need to" She paused for dramatic effect.

"Someone need to what?"L incoln curiously asked, totally into what his goth sister is suggesting right now.

"Someone need to take your virginity." The room instantly went silence. They blankly stared at her as if she just said something stupid which is kind of right actually.

"So what?, they want us to put him in one of us"Luna giggled but they still kept quiet like they were actually considering her suggestion. "Seriously dude" She groaned.

"Won't it be bad writing if we believe what Lucy said?" Luan asked turning to her brother who is staring at her with his bright sparkling blue eyes. "On second thought, who should do it?" She clasped her hands together. Silence returned in the air as the elder sisters were looking at each other with caution in their eyes.

As they were doing that, Lincoln tugged against his eldest sister shirt, his head lowered, avoiding eye contact with her. Lori looked at him in confusion until the realization hit her also bringing a small smile into her face which she quickly diminished so the other won't see it.

"I think we already know who will do it." Lucy said before disappearing into the darkness of the room. They slightly shivered at her weird transition. How did she do it,n o one would ever knows, it will stayed as part of the mystery that would left unresolved.

Anyway back to the rabbit looking boy, Lincoln twiddled his thumbs together under her sisters gaze. Luna sighed in defeat as Luan crossed her arms. They reached an agreement that Lori will try doing what Lucy suggested to them. The chance of it actually works is pretty low but their brother is half rabbit, it didn't make sense at all. Beside, they didn't want to start an arguement about it.

Although reluctance, Luna and Luan let them left for their session. Lori and Lincoln carefully stepped upstair as to not hit the unconscious girl lying at the bottom of it. Entering her room, Lori closed the door and locking it just in case for the unwanted guest. She turned around to see her brother sitting on the edge of her bed, his head lowered as his hands balled against his lap. His long ears folded to the front as they gracefully swung from side to side like a pendulum.

"Lori...I'm sorry." Lincoln said, averting his eyes to the side. "I have caused so many problem for you especially after what happened yesterday, you are not a bad sister ,I should have known better as your brother." Guilt filled his voice. "I had thought about it, this house would never be the same without your presence, you are my sister and I can't ask for someone better than you." He smiled as his rabbit ears perked up cheerfully at her.

Every restraint that held her back earlier was now broken as Lori suddenly pinned her brother down on her bed. His wrists were gripped tight in her hands as her face hovering above his head with a lustful smile. Lincoln looked at his sister with his eyes wide open in shock, his long ears shivered as if a predator is threatening to devour him.

"Shut up twerp." Lori brought her face closer to him and lapped her soft tounge against his pillowy lips before locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. She savoured his mouth and taste as Lincoln's tounge moved inexperiencely against hers, much to her delight. She backed away from the kiss and wiped the strand of blonde hair that fell to her forehead. A bridge of their mixed saliva sticking between their tounges as some of them dripping from the corner of her panting brother's lips.

Smiling, Lori licked the saliva from his jawline to his lips and swallowed them instantly. "You are really sweet Linky." She flirtatously said, tracing her index finger along his jawline. Her brother didn't say anything as he was too deep in her grasp of lust. His eyes sparkled with innocence which soon will be consumed by his eldest sister.

Lori released his wrist and held close to his orange polo shirt, slowly pulling it over his head and long ears before throwing it to the floor. Lincoln shyly covered his chest, ashamed with his peachy body that still didn't fully developed yet. His right ear cutely folded to the front as his eyes avoided from looking at her. She noticed this and pulled his arms away from his chest,exposing his scrawny body that admittedly encouraging her to go further.

She peppered his chest with wet kisses ,receiving a few moans from the boy who is now biting on his lower lips in frustration. His arms were placed on either side of his head. Lori crawled ontop of him and lowered her wet crotch on his lap, her thighs wrapped on each side of his waist. She can feel the buldge of his jeans brushing against the fabric that covered her heated sex.

Lincoln groaned at the pressure being put on his erection. If anything, every reaction that she received from him would only fueled her desire to claim his virginity. There is something about being his first that intrigued her. Maybe it was just her hormone that taking over her body right now. Whatever it was, she didn't really care that much about it. For now she have a brother to satisfy.

Lori unlatched his jeans and gracefully pulled it down as another fabric poked beneath her. His length making a tent underneath his red underwear, the only piece of cloth that separated them. She gently grabbed his member as Lincoln hissed at her touch. His burning rod pulsating in her palm, radiating a smell that make her wetter between her thighs.

"P-Please be gentle." Lincoln cutely said with his arms close to his chest, his long ears folded to the front in slight fear. The corner of her lips curled up a little in amusement. Reaching for the hem of her shirt, Lori pulled it over her head as her breast bouncing freely for him to watch. He gulped a lump in his throat at the sight of her erected nipples perking from their mounds.

"Like what you're seeing?" She crossed her arms behind her head as her body leaned to the front, giving him a full view of her breast. Lincoln slowly nodded at her as he was definitely speechless."Why don't you touch them then"Lori seductively said,licking her lips. His hands hesitantly reached for them before gently pressing against her soft and warm skin. A low moan escaped from her mouth as shivers of excitement running through her body.

Lincoln played with her hard nipples between his fingers and fondled her breast in his palms. He explored her body with hunger for forbidden knowledge as with every move that he make, Lori threw her head back in ecstasy.

She looked at him with her hazy blue eyes as warm breath escaped from her mouth. She don't know how long she can hold back anymore. Unbuttoning her short,Lori stripped it out from her leg,then the other until she was only in her soaked light blue panties. She pulled his underwear down as his average sized member sprang freely from it prison, towering beneath her dripping womanhood.

She licked her lips, hoping that she could taste it in her mouth but her sex is begging for it to fill her empty space. Throwing her panties away,Lori pressed her leaking sex against his length, coating his rod with her essence to make his entrance much easier. Lincoln moaned everytime she moved along his member.

"L-Lincoln, you ready?" Lori asked receiving a faint nod from the rabbit looking boy.

She lowered her womanhood on his head as he groaned in pleasure, his nails buried into the blanket of her bed. Her lower lips slowly accepting the new sensation filling her space. After reaching the base of his member, She began stroking it between her soft and wet walls, smoldering it with her heat. Both of them are moaning as pleasure overtook their senses.

"L-Lori, s-something coming." Lincoln stammered as she only quickened her pace. Her walls tightened around his throbbing member as both of them are almost reaching their climax. With a unison moan,they halted, letting their orgasm finished inside her and flowed out from her sex.

Lori fell tiredly on her back beside him,her leg and arm rested on the figure of her panting brother. Only now that she realized his rabbit's ears had changed back to normal as the cottontail disappeared from his lower back. What do you know, Lucy was right after all, but how did she do it. Lori shrugged it off as she was too tired to think. Bringing her brother closer to her, she buried his face against her breast. No matter what, he will always be her little white bunny.


End file.
